clickraidfandomcom-20200213-history
Getting Started (Kinda Outdated)
OUTDATED GUIDE. INFORMATION IS STILL PRETTY RELEVANT, BUT DOES NOT INCLUDE A LOT OF NEW INFORMATION Getting Started When starting ClickRaid for the first time, it's easy to feel a bit overwhelmed. There are graphics flying all over, what are those numbers, and what is that spinny orb thing? This guide will hopefully answer any questions that you have, but if it doesn't, feel free to jump into the ClickRaid Discord by hitting the "Discord" button in the game! Setting the Settings In the bottom-right corner, you'll see a "Settings" button with a gear icon. Clicking it will bring up the Settings menu (SURPRISE!). First off, Autobuy Heroes. With this setting enabled, when you reach the amount of XP required to get a new hero, the game will automagically purchase it for you. This leaves you open to just click the "Buy DPS Inc" button to level your heroes (or use your hotkey). Lastly, the Change Buy DPS Hotkey setting enables you to decide what keystroke you'd like to use to purchase all available hero levels (based on your current amount of XP). This is another setting that is entirely personal preference, but setting it to something like Spacebar can be fun, since it will upgrade your heroes as you type in chat. Play around with it and figure out what's best for your play style. The other settings are mostly self-explanatory, but just in case: * Sound/Music Sliders - Increase or decrease the sound effects and background music * Damage Text - Toggles the display of floating damage indicators above mobs/bosses * Hero Sound FX - Toggles hero-specific sound effects on or off * Mob Flashing - Toggles whether mobs flash when taking damage or not * Window/FS - Toggles between Windowed Mode or Full Screen * HARD RESET - Erase all game data and start from the beginning; THIS IS NOT PRESTIGE, ONLY USE THIS IF YOU REALLY WANT TO START OVER. It is the only way of obtaining the RIP pet if you hard reset over stage 10,000. * Exit Game - Quits the game and returns to your desktop * Disconnect from Server - Sends you back to the multiplayer lobby; if you've created your own game, this will show as "Stop Server" instead, and will have the same results The Basics Once you've got your settings adjusted, it's time to start playing! Wait a second, what are all of these numbers, why are those guys shooting fire, and why are my attacks so slow compared to everyone else? GREAT QUESTIONS! You can find a full UI breakdown here! To start out, you can left-click (or click and hold) to attack, or right-click to auto-attack. Once you've gained a bit of experience, you'll be able to start buying Heroes that will increase your DPS. You can use the Heroes tab to manually upgrade your heroes, or use the Buy DPS Inc button to automatically buy all available hero levels. As you play, you'll notice spinning orbs pop up occasionally, these are called Tokens; if you have a pet, it will automatically collect Common orbs for you, and if you move your mouse (just hover, no need to click) over the higher-tier Orbs, you'll collect them. Combat and Bosses Each Stage has 10 waves of mobs, followed by a Stage Boss. Killing the Stage boss will increase your XP, and once you reach Stage 75, Stage Bosses will now grant Boss Souls that you gain upon Prestige. When you reach level 199 you'll encounter your first WallBoss. WallBosses are extra-difficult bosses that occur every 100 levels after 199 and provide you with Gems to use in your Charm tab. Every so often, a Stage Boss will be replaced with a Raid Boss. These bosses are more difficult than Stage Bosses, and provide Raid Souls when killed. When you're in a party, if one of your party members encounter and kill a Raid Boss, everyone in the Party will receive a Raid Soul. Raid Souls are available immediately and do not require Prestige to use. You can increase your chance of encountering a Raid Boss by purchasing the Supporter Pack DLC, or by leveling the Enchanter class to an increment of 100 for the perk. Talents Starting at Stage 50, you will begin to earn Talent Points. Every 50 levels you reach for the first time after that, you'll gain a new one. These points do not reset with Prestige, but can be spent or manually reset (using Tokens) from the Talents menu. EARLY STRATEGY: Investing in Crit Chance and Token Spawn are safe bets when you're just starting out. (See Talents for more information) Prestige and Boss Souls (BS) Once you reach Stage 75, you'll have the option to Prestige. When you Prestige, you will gain the Boss Souls listed under "Boss Souls Waiting", but your Heroes and XP will be reset and you'll be returned to Stage 1. The Boss Souls you've earned will increase your overall Damage Bonus, and you can use those Boss Souls to purchase Artifacts, upgrade purchased Artifacts, or start Quests in the Tavern after reaching Stage 800. Using your BS does not reduce the Damage increases gained by earning them, so feel free to spend them as you'd like! EARLY STRATEGY: The Developer (SlikeyTre) currently recommends going for your first Prestige once you reach Stage 115, and strategies after that first Prestige vary widely based on your preferred play style. It's recommended to buy all available Artifacts before upgrading them. Gear/Equipment Gear will begin dropping the very moment you Prestige, and will have stats based on what stage you prestiged at. Destroying Gear grants Crafting Resources, which are used to upgrade gear, and create powerful Tomes. All gear is maxed at Lv10, but the Tome is maxed at Lv25. The amount of Crafting Resources gained is boosted by both the Total Class Level Perk (1% more per 100 levels), and by prestiging on a higher stage. *Common (White) *Uncommon (Green) *Rare (Blue) *Epic (Dark Purple) *Legendary (Orange) *Unique (Dark Red) *Exotic (Pink) EARLY STRATEGY: Don't bother upgrading them until you stop getting constant upgrades. And even then don't level past 4-5, wait until you get an Exotic to max. Raid Souls (RS) Raid souls are gained immediately after you or your party members kill a Raid Boss. Unlike Boss Souls, they do not require you to Prestige before becoming available to use. Raid Souls can be used to buy Fire Arrow upgrades to improve your click-attacks, to increase your Hero's defense (which lowers the XP cost to upgrade the Hero), or to improve your Hero's attack. You can click the Chest under your Raid Souls total (or the "Raid Souls" button at the bottom of the screen) to spend your RS. Charms After level 199, you'll encounter a Wallboss every 100 levels thereafter. As you kill these Wallbosses, you'll earn Gems that can be used for Charm upgrades: * Damage - Increase all damage done * WallbossXp - Increase the Class XP gained from killing Wall Bosses * Unlock Heroes - Starts you with Heroes and XP when you Prestige * Token Pickup - Increases the minimum number of tokens gained from each Orb EARLY STRATEGY: Starting with Unlock Hero's, followed by WallbossXp, then Token Pickup can get you the best bang for your buck. (See Charm for more information) Tokens Tokens are gained by collecting the little spinning orbs. Each Orb quality contains a set number of Tokens; you can increase the chance of encountering Orbs through Talents, or increase the chance of double tokens through Artifacts. Tokens are available immediately and do not require Prestige. Orb Quality Base Values: * Common - 1 Token * Uncommon - 5 Tokens * Rare - 25 Tokens * Epic - 50 Tokens * Legendary - 100 Tokens * Unique - 250 Tokens * Exotic - 500 Tokens Once you reach Stage 650, the Class Shop will become available, allowing you to purchase your first class. Classes When you start out, your class is listed as Squire. This is the standard starter class, and cannot be leveled or improved. Once you've reached Stage 650 and unlocked the Token Shop, you'll be able to get your first Special class. Each Class has specific base benefits, and which one you choose should depend on the needs of your party or your personal play style. Here are the basics for Class unlocks: * Warrior, 1000 Tokens - Increases Hero damage and Stage Skip * Archer, 1000 Tokens - Increases Hero Speed and Crit Chance * Enchanter, 1000 Tokens - Increases Gear effectiveness and Exotic token spawn chance * Priest, 2000 Tokens - Increases Hero2Click and BossSoul gain (max 700%) * Sorcerer, 1000 Tokens - Increases Minion Damage and Click Damage * Berserker, 2000 Tokens - Convert any Crit Chance percentage over 100% to Crit Damage and increase Click Attack Speed * Adventurer, 5000 Tokens - Increase XP Gain and Projectile Damage * Merchant, 5000 Tokens - Increase Gem Find and +1 Token Spawn * Ninja, 5000 Tokens - Wave's Reduced and Extra Attack * Bard, 5000 Tokens - Increase All Class Levels in Party and Increase Buff Limit You can improve/level your Class using Class XP. Class XP is earned by playing the game. Here are the base values for Class XP gains: * Token Pickup - 1 Class XP Point * Personal Raid Boss Kill - 1 Class XP Point * Prestige (only past stage 1000) - 1 Class XP Point * Wall Boss Kill - 2 Class XP Points You can see your level progress from the Token Shop menu, or by looking at the progress bar in the Party List at the top of the screen. Once your progress bar is full, return to the Token Shop to upgrade your Class. When you reach Stage 3000, you'll have the option to purchase a Secondary Class that will gain Class XP at the same time. NOTE: Your Secondary Class level cannot be higher than half of your primary class' max level. So if your Primary Class is level 4, your Secondary Class would be capped at level 2. It can still level freely, but the buff will never be higher than half your main. Dailies Dailies will auto-complete as you progress, and completing the goals listed will earn you Raid Souls and Gems. When you've completed all listed Dailies, you'll earn a Pet Level. At the moment, Pet Levels provide damage multipliers, but there may be additional functionality in the future. If you're actively participating in a Season, the dailies you complete will be counted as progress towards the Season Goals. Make sure to also exit Season to do the Non-Season Dailies for another pet level. Season Seasons are two weeks on, two weeks off. Each Season will have specific goals to complete that will award you with a unique season-specific Pet and/or Cursor. You can freely join and exit season as you please and no cost. Each Season has a leaderboard to show Top Players, and everyone's progress is reset at the beginning of each new Season. Once the Season ends, any Boss Souls, Raid Souls, Tokens, Pet Levels, RSE, and Class Levels that you obtained will be transferred to your Non-Season game. EARLY STRATEGY: It's most effective to participate in a Season at all times, and you'll have more people to group with while in a Season. Moving On From here, it's up to you do develop your strategy, pick your heroes, sort out your team, etc. But most importantly, have fun! Category:Guide